Kiss
by Andriel Holmes
Summary: Sherstrade. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Septiembre "Slash" del foro "221B Baker Street".


***-~KISS~-***

* * *

><p>Serie: Sherlock BBC  
>Pareja: SherlockLestrade  
>Adevertencia: Lemon no muy explicito.<br>Palabras: 602 sin contar notas.

* * *

><p><span><em>Sherlock pertenece a Sir Arthur C.D. Yo nada más juego con los personajes sin animo de lucro.<em>

**_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Septiembre "Slash" del foro "221B Baker Street"._**

_Con dedicatoria especial para Runa97_

* * *

><p>Hace demasiado calor y la música del lugar es demasiado fuerte para mis oídos. Luces de colores bailan y se deslizan por todas partes al igual que el humo artificial. Me duele la cabeza y comienzo a sentirme un poco mareado.<p>

Tomo a Sherlock del brazo y lo jalo para que se levante pero él opone resistencia.

-Una copa más, Graham- me pide Sherlock apretando su rostro contra la tela a cuadros de mi camisa; mirándome con una expresión de borreguito en esos ojos mercurio.

En cierta forma e independientemente de que ese bastardo se veía siempre bien; no tenía un buen aspecto. Un color rojizo había subido por sus mejillas y en su barbilla había una pequeña mancha de algo que sinceramente no me molestaría en descubrir.

-No, ya has bebido demasiado- le respondo apartando un poco su cabeza y al instante, él elevo su rostro dejando sus facciones angulosas a la altura de las mías.

Su aliento golpeo contra mi boca dejando un regusto un tanto amargo. La fragancia del alcohol penetro en el interior de mis fosas nasales y emboto mis sentidos.

Agite la cabeza y sin mucho esfuerzo tome a Sherlock por las axilas y puse en pie su cuerpo tan tembloroso como una gelatina.

-¿Cuando te volviste tan endemoniadamente sexy, Gavin?- pregunto y luego se rio estúpidamente lanzándose hacia mi cuello y uniendo las manos detrás de mi nuca, dejo caer todo su peso sobre mi y acomodo su rostro sobre mi hombro; haciéndome sentir completamente desprotegido.

-Ya, entendí- mentí en un vano intento por hacer que parara ¿que era estaba haciendo?- Basta- gruñí al sentir los largos dedos enredándose en mi cabello- John debe estar esperándote.

-¿John?- balbuceo hipando un poco. Me miro confundido y posteriormente volvió a centrarse en los cabellos de mi nuca.

-John, tu compañero de piso- le respondí en un afán de distraerlo mientras literalmente lo arrastraba fuera del bar.

-¡Ah! John...

No dijo nada más, se había quedado dormido sobre mi hombro.

Suspire y dejándome llevar, le di un beso entre los cabellos oscuros.

Pare un taxi y 20 minutos después, ya me encontraba subiendo las escaleras del 221B con un Sherlock medio adormilado que gemía con cada movimiento.

John no daba señales de vida. El apartamento estaba completamente en silencio.

Lleve a Sherlock hasta su habitación y lo recosté sobre la cama de sabanas adorseladas.

Le limpie la barbilla acercándome un poco más a su rostro y vi como abría los ojos y levantaba la cabeza para quedar a escasos milímetros de distancia de mi cara.

Sonrió, una sonrisa demasiado torpe antes de fundir su boca con la mía.

Respondo el beso guiando a los labios que se movían torpes sobre los míos dejando el sabor del alcohol en mi boca.

Siento su lengua abrirse paso hacia el interior de mi boca, le cedo el paso y con fuerza, el muerde mi labio inferior. Gimo y al parecer eso le encanta.

Se retuerce bajo mi tacto pues mis manos han comenzado a juguetear con el borde de su ropa tentando su piel tan suave que parece imposible.

No quiero que pare, pero lo hace para concentrar su boca en la piel de mi estomago. Levanta mi camisa y en cuestión de segundos la retira rasgando la tela.

Yo hago lo mío y en el momento en que menos me doy cuenta, nos encontramos ya desnudos sobre la cama.

No pienso ni por un momento si esto esta bien, me dejo llevar por esas manos delicadas y por esos labios que en cuestión de minutos se han convertido en mi delirio.

* * *

><p><span>NA:

¿Llegaron hasta aquí? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Quieren asesinarme por meter imagenes perturbadoras de Sherlock y Lestrade dentro de su mente?

Este es mi primer fanfic de Sherlock, no sean tan malos conmigo. A pesar de que Runa me metió en esto ¡no quiso ayudarme! y yo soy pésima narrando, hice mi mayor esfuerzo. De todas formas es para ella, su regalo de cumpleaños (que llega con 8 meses de retraso)... ¡Felices 15 -casi 16-! X3

¿Un review para este intento de fanfic?

Besos, Andriel. 


End file.
